


moonlight/water/anatomy lessons

by seamanthedog



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, PWP, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 15:31:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14192100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seamanthedog/pseuds/seamanthedog
Summary: His want is palpable, shining through his fascinated gaze and sweaty palms. Keith knows he is nothing compared to the iridescent beauty of the ocean personified in the boy. His mop of black hair, dull eyes, and mortal body are limp offerings to a hungry sea. But he still offers himself, whole and wanting—and if the merboy will let him—completely willing to drown.Keith dreams of a boy with dark sunset skin, blinding and smooth, with scales like pebbles on the beach. His face is dusky and warm like the soft glow of a sunset just before it disappears, while his eyes are reflecting pools of black darker than the abyss.How often has Keith dreamt of digging his fingers into the soft ribs of this mysterious ocean boy—until they split open under his hands—until the lithe body squirms under the weight of his touch? Keith thinks too much. Maybe not enough.The merboy haunts his dreams.





	moonlight/water/anatomy lessons

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely indulgent mermaid pwp that I got inspiration for from an rp I was apart of. Hope you enjoy!

Keith gasps awake like he has for the past few weeks. The clammy heat from his dream boy already a distant memory. His dreams have been a torturous plague of wants and desires that he doesn’t know how to get rid of. How does he want something that isn’t real?

He shakes and shivers beneath the covers before tossing them away. His room is too small, confining him to suffocation of the worst kind. Keith grapples with a crumpled pair of jeans on the floor and forgoes a shirt. It’s too hot out for one and he needs to feel the misty air. Sliding open his window, he climbs out soundlessly. He’s made this trek dozens of times before, but tonight there’s a pull for him to leave.

His bare feet hit the cold beach sand and he instantly relaxes. With a house by the ocean, Keith never feels confined for long. The breeze snakes across his skin and gives him goosebumps, but he’s not cold. His blood still burns from the thought of teeth skidding across his throat, altogether deadly but gentle.

Keith walks across the sand until his toes brush against the waters edge. The water verges on icy, but it soothes the heat trapped beneath his skin. Sitting, he rests his arms over his knees. Watching the water calms his restless mind and makes it easier to recall the seaboy that has been floating in his dreams. He has no reason to believe mermaids are real, but his dreams are so vivid it’s hard not to want them to be. The moon casts a glow over the water, but the ocean still remains a murky mystery. Keith isn’t afraid though. He sits on the waters edge, hoping, dangerously, for a flash of silver.

He startles when a soft melodic sigh comes, not from the sea, but a rocky tide pool to his right. There, in the dark, a curious face watches him with wide black eyes. He knows that face. No human could be so beautiful. The strange boy’s captivating lips part, in slight fascination, to reveal sharp little teeth.

His whole body, half submerged in the pool, shimmers with iridescent scales while his glassy fins stir the water. He’s smirking, smug little fish, as if he knows what an effect he’s causing on Keith for simply existing, for haunting him like this. Maybe he's doing it on purpose.

Keith falls forward onto his knees because he can't believe it. Is he hallucinating or is this another dream that's going to be ripped away? Whatever it is, he stands up and cautiously steps further into the water.The boy is calling to him and his body responds. Reaching the edge of the tide pool, his hands scrabble on the rock until he's just a few meters from the ethereal boy.

The air around him seems to suspend the moment. The only sounds are the gentle lap of the ocean against the shore and Keith’s rapid fire breathing. He's sure the fluttering in his chest is loud enough for the seaboy to hear. His want is palpable, shining through his fascinated gaze and sweaty palms. Keith knows he is nothing compared to the iridescent beauty of the ocean personified in the boy. His mop of black hair, dull eyes, and mortal body are limp offerings to a hungry sea. But he still offers himself, whole and wanting—and if the merboy will let him—completely willing to drown.

He reaches the edge and dips his feet in, unafraid. He wants. And that want makes him fearless, reckless—completely human. “Are you real?” Compared to the lilt of the other’s laughter, his voice comes out rough and sleep-deprived. The mermaid smiles sweetly, and instead of answering, glides toward him with a slight twitch of his tail. He grabs Keith around his ankles and gently tugs, not enough to knock the boy over but enough to tell him this saltwater beauty doesn't want to be so looked down on.

It’s as if he’s saying come closer.

The merboy’s hands are soft and cool and the touch sends a shiver through Keith’s body. The other’s every movement is inviting, enticing, beckoning him in. It's irresistible. There isn't anything Keith can do to resist the seaboy. He doesn't want to either. Without further prodding, he slides forward into the water. It envelopes his body and he all but glides forward with his hand outstretched to touch the other.

He fears if he touches too hard the boy will disappear in a cloud of mist. But he remains, and it only emboldens Keith to grip the other’s slender waist. They don't need words between them, not when Keith's gaze is looking at the merboy like he's the last drop of water on Earth. Keith wants to sip them dry and only hopes he will let him. The sea creature slides gracefully into Keith’s arms, his long body cold and smooth and sweet as he presses himself against his human companion.

Feeling chilly lips pressed against his own, the seaboy kisses him softly—tentative yet mischievous. He's saying hello in a way that sets Keith’s nerves on fire.

While the merboy’s lips are cold and wet, Keith all but melts into them like they are a burning flame. He has enough of the seaboy’s tentative kiss though and wants to be scorched. His fingers dig into the other’s intricate body, he feels so delicate like a butterfly's wings, but Keith knows that's only a mirage. So Keith isn't delicate as he rakes his hands over every ethereal part of the sea creature’s body. Keith doesn't want just a hello. He wants a wreck me, which he announces with a bite to the merboy’s lower lip.

A soft moan is the response, the siren’s haunting voice filling Keith’s mind. The kiss grows more heated and desperate, elongated hands wander the along his chest and back. The merboy pants while light ripples flow over the gills in his ribs.

“N-name?” The merboy manages to ask, out of breath. His beautiful voice make the question sound like a song. Keith almost misses the words from the other’s lips because he's too entranced with finally getting to touch him. Dreams are no comparison to the real thing and he wants to burn the creature into his mind forever. It takes a moment to focus and when he does he's panting and grasping for words. Because what is his name again? It seems to have disappeared while he was falling in love with the merboy.

“Keith.” He clears his throat and hopes the crack in his voice isn't noticeable. The beautiful seaboy steals his breath and he places a kiss to the other’s silky jawline before breathing out in a breathless tone, “Your name?”

“Keith…” The merboy rolls the name around his tongue, tasting it. “My name? You can't say...can’t say.” The merboy struggles to communicate. Then, a gorgeous, mind-melting sound spills from his lips. His name?

Even the name that drips from the merboy’s lips in a jumble of sound is beautiful. His human ears can't comprehend it, but it doesn't matter. Keith’s fingers glide under the water and along the jutting ribs of his sea creature. Words could be used later, for now they can speak in touches. The seaboy is eager to get back to kissing, pressing icy but velvety lips against Keith’s own. The mercreature’s hand begins to wander to intimate places, fingers innocently roaming over sensitive human flesh.

While the merboy’s touches are biting, Keith doesn't mind. He revels in the goosebumps that alight on his skin and digs his fingers into the seaboy’s flesh. He doesn't have sharp fangs, but that doesn't deter him from nipping at the other’s lip. Keith wants more and dares to let his fingers slide down to the iridescent scales and smooth over them. The kisses grow wilder as the merboy presses tight against him, tongue pushing into Keith’s mouth with soft little moans. It’s jolting at first. Keith tastes the sea, dark and mysterious but terribly alluring, at the touch of the merboy's tongue to his own. It's exhilarating and causes him to groan in pleasure.

Shyly, almost as if asking permission, the merman tugs at the waistband of Keith’s pants. Permission is immediately granted and he slips out of the pants, letting them float away. He attempts to assuage any more of his seaboy’s shyness with fleeting kisses to the wet skin of his neck.

The seaboy purrs, shivering with satisfaction before returning the gesture. His velvety, slick lips and tongue caress Keith’s skin, slide along his neck and collarbone, over his chest, and lastly to his stomach, as he lowers inch by inch.

Keith reacts to the touches like a man parched. And maybe he is. Every dream about the merboy had left him unsatisfied and now with him under his fingertips it is impossible to get enough.

“A-ah!” He groans and arches against the other. His fingers catching in strands of the seaboy’s black silky hair and tugging, asking for more, while unsure if he could handle it with how he is coming undone even now.

The merboy takes Keith’s cock in his gentle hands, stroking as his kisses wander ever lower. That soft tongue hits sensitive skin and pleasure floods Keith’s senses. He is enraptured just by the simple touch of the merboy’s hand to his cock and he feels himself twitch in their grasp. His dreams have been flooded with images like this, but the real thing is so much better. It's almost impossible to believe, but it's made all the more real as he slips his fingers from the merboy's hair, down his neck, and over his chest where he rubs his hand along the boy’s chest. His fingers stroke over nipples, slowly. Keith wants to please the merboy as much as he's being pleased.

The mermaid purrs in satisfaction, the pleasant touch distracting for a moment. His body arches, tail gently turning the water. With that movement comes the sensation of something hot and slick at the front of the mermaid’s tail pressing against Keith’s thigh. The warmth beneath the water is enough to draw his attention momentarily. Keith’s fingers slip beneath the water and hover over that heat. Everything about the merboy is new and tantalizing and he relishes brushing his finger over that hotness against his thigh. His own cock still in the other's hand, throbbing, and making him thrust his hips.

The sea creature whimpers beautifully at the touch, arching into Keith's hand and kissing feverishly. It's unmistakable that he wants more. The seaboy's reaction is a gift from the gods and Keith wants more like it. With bolder fingers, he curls them around the slick warmth beneath the water and strokes upwards, slowly, a promise for what is to come. He half mumbles praises to the merboy, about how beautiful—magical—he is, but also feverishly asks for more. “Please-please. I want you now.”

As the merboy gasps and moans in pleasure, eyes glassy and cheeks flushed, he starts to stroke Keith’s cock again. Desperately, the merboy leans in to kiss him with feverish passion, his body trembling and bucking into Keith’s touch. The twin feelings of pleasure, brought to him by stroking the merboy and being stroked off, set his body tingling. He meets the other’s kisses with fierce ones of his own, rough and needy, kisses that'll leave his lips bruised for days. But Keith doesn't care, because he wants reminders of this for later. His fingers slide from base to hot pointed tip in a fast rhythm that mirrors the merboy’s on his own cock.

The merboy whimpers in desperation as the pleasure starts building up in his body turning hungry for more sensation. He babbles in an incoherent mix of his beautiful native language and broken English. He's asking for something. Keith’s brain and body are too caught up in touching and being touched to comprehend what the merboy wants. He doesn't want to stop, not when his hand slides wonderfully over the other’s cock, but the earnestness in the mermaid’s voice helps him to still his fingers—if only momentarily. His voice comes out between soft pants, “What. What is it?”

The mermaid doesn't answer, instead crawling shakily over Keith’s body, he carefully positions himself, before pushing down. The sudden rush of sensation Keith gets from his cock slipping into a hot, tight opening just under the merboy’s own erection nearly makes him come on the spot.

He isn't expecting filling the merboy, but it's not something he'll ever complain about. Instead, he groans at the feeling of slick heat and grasps at the merboy’s fragile feeling waist and pulls him closer. Keith understands what the merboy wants now and gladly begins to shift his hips so his cock slides out a little before burying deep within the other again. Keith can still feel the other’s erection and it feels good, hot and slick, against the coolness of his thigh. The merboy begins to pant and moan in ecstasy, now that his lustful cravings are being satisfied. The mermaid moves his body in a hypnotic rhythm and pleasure eclipses Keith’s mind. He feels amazing and looks and fucks like a sex addled fever dream.  

Being submerged inside the merboy is better than every wet dream he's ever had. Keith has never felt so blissfully hard in his life and it shows with every thrust he makes that drives him harder and deeper into the seaboy. It’s so different than what he dreamt, but so much better. His cock slides easily in and out like it was made for it. The merboy’s opening tightening just enough to drive him mad every time his cock moves in him. Keith can think of nothing better than to remain entangled with the merboy.

The merboy moans, whimpering as he takes each push of Keith’s hips greedily. “Ple-please...Feels good…” He presses close to Keith, his whole body shaking. “Mmm-more…”

Keith wants to give him everything, so his grip on the merboy’s hip is bruising—crushing—like a brand. His marks will be left behind for all the ocean to see. A testament to what they’re doing. Keith's hips surge forward over and over to drive his cock inside the merboy’s slit. The ocean water, like a helping hand, makes it easier for him to slip in and out. It isn't sex they are having, but unbridled magic created between their bodies that’s starting to overwhelm Keith in bliss.

The poor sex-addled merboy writhes and cries out in pleasure, nails digging into Keith’s shoulders. He's babbling incoherently in his broken mix of English and mermish again, probably begging for more and moaning about how good it feels. His body is rocking frantically trying to get Keith deeper inside him. Keith knows he won't last much longer. Just having the merboy in his arms is a dream come true and being buried inside is better than anything. But he wants his beautiful seaboy to come undone in his arms so he thrusts harder. His momentum carrying them in the water, creating waves with their bodies. The seaboy clings to him, gasping little breaths slipping past his lips, open mouthed with his eyes rolling back slightly. Keith’s completely mesmerized by the brimming ecstasy. After a few blinding moments, the merboy reaches his climax with a deep moan of satisfaction. Keith can feel the warmth from the merboy's body seeping into his bones.

It's too much, all of it. The merboys tightening around his cock, their bodies wrapped together, and the ocean curling around them, as if coaxing along their climaxes. And Keith climaxes, his whole body coursing with pleasure as he releases inside the merboy. It's never ending. His pleasure continues until he’s left gasping wrapped around the seaboy. They cling to each other, gasping for breath, as their minds and bodies come down from a shaky high. The merboy just lies limp across Keith’s chest. He's very heavy and slippery and after a moment, it's apparent he's also asleep. He's passed out.

Keith doesn't know what to do right away. He's still buried inside the merboy and his cock has grown very sensitive. Carefully, so as not to disturb the beautiful sleeping sea creature, he pulls out and keeps an arm around the merboy's waist.  He's not sure if just letting go is a good idea and smooths his hand over the other's cheek. Keith doesn't want to let go and leave him but he can't stay in the water forever. Plus, he wants to know if the merboy will be back. He has to come back.

"Hey..." His voice is softer than the ocean lapping against them, but he's still holding the seaboy so he knows it can be heard. "Please, I need to know how to find you again." There's a desperate urgency buried in his voice. Something that he hates with how raw it makes him feel, but he's willing to sell his soul to have this again.

"Hmm..." The merboy sighs in his half conscious state, wrapping around Keith and clinging tight. "Stay..."

It's a tempting offer and the mermaid's touch is still so nice. But Keith was not made for water. He can already tell his skin has pruned up and the ocean water hasn't gotten any warmer. "I can't. Cold." He speaks in simple words hoping the merboy will understand. Keith's body was only that of a frail human.

"Stay." The merboy clings tighter to him and nuzzles his neck.

The merboy is so emphatic, but Keith knows he can't stay. He's already moved past cold to numb and knows that isn't good. "No. I can’t. I’ll come back, promise.” His wet fingers cup the merboy's face so he can see that he means it. He'll come back every day for the rest of his life if it means seeing this beautiful dream of a creature.

The merboy kisses him softly and clings to him as long as he can and even drags his heavy body as far onto the shore as he dares as Keith leaves. It's hard not to look back and see the forlorn expression on the other's iridescent face. Keith trudges back to his house soaking wet and numb, but his mind is filled with images of the merboy and their time together. He would come back, over and over, until he wasted away and died just to see the magical seaboy. Hopefully in time he could communicate better. But he already has to suppress the urge to confess his undying love. Until then, Keith hopes the merboy will return because his body already craves the other.

The rest of the night, he can hear him sing. The merboy's voice is like nothing of this earth, like a saltwater angel risen from the depths. The siren song, however, isn't a lure. It's a bittersweet lullaby. It makes Keith's whole body ache.

It's brutal. Keith tosses and turns in his bed, but nothing feels comfortable. His skin is too hot and he aches for the cool touch of his merboy. But dawn seeps through his windows and he finds himself getting up with a groan. The sea creature is probably long gone by now and Keith is bereft. He's unsure if it was all a dream. Except he still tastes the merboy's lips, still feels the unearthly smoothness of his skin, and just a thought of how warm and slick the merboy was sends him running to his room. The day is a blur of grays and discordant sounds. He barely acknowledges anyone or anything. The normal routine of his life seems so pointless if it doesn't involve being by the merboy's side. How does he go back to a human life when he touched heaven?

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from a writer on tumblr; smallboats.


End file.
